Elizabeth Gaskell
thumbElizabeth Cleghorn Gaskell, z domu Stevenson (ur. 29 września 1810 - zm. 12 listopada 1865), często nazywana po prostu Panią Gaskell, angielska pisarka z czasów wiktoriańskich. Najbardziej znana jest z biografii pisarki Charlotte Brontë. Jej powieści są portretem życia różnych warstw społecznych. Wczesne lata Elizabeth Stevenson urodziła się w 1810 roku pod numerem 93 Cheyne Walk, Chelsea, które było wtedy przedmieściem Londynu. Jej matka, Elizabeth Holland, pochodziła ze znacznej rodziny ze środkowej Anglii. Zmarła w 1812 roku, gdy Elizabeth była jeszcze dzieckiem. Elizabeth była jedną z ośmiorga dzieci, wśród których tylko ona i jej brat John (urodzony w 1806) przeżyli. John później zaginął w 1827 roku w drodze do Indii. Ojciec Elizabeth, William Stevenson, który był pastorem kościoła unitariańskiego i pisarzem, ożenił się ponownie po śmierci żony. Elizabeth większość dzieciństwa spędziła w Cheshire, gdzie mieszkała z ciotką, panią Hannah Lumb, w Knutsford, miejscowości będącej pierwowzorem Cranford z powieści pod tym samym tytułem. Spędziła również trochę czasu w Newcastle upon Tyne (z wielebnym Williamem Turnerem) i w Edynburgu. Jej macocha była siostrą szkockiego artysty, Williama Johna Thomsona, który specjalizował się w miniaturach i w 1832 namalował słynny portret Elizabeth. W tym samym roku Elizabeth poślubiła Williama Gaskella, pastora kaplicy unitariańskiej na Cross Street w Manchesterze, który robił karierę jako pisarz. Miesiąc miodowy spędzili w Północnej Walii, zatrzymali się u wuja Elizabeth, Samuela Hollanda, który mieszkał blisko Porthmadog. Małżeńskie życie w Plymoth Grove Gaskellowie zamieszkali w Manchesterze, mieście przemysłowym, które było inspiracją do pisania powieści. Mieli kilkoro dzieci: córkę, która urodziła się nieżywa w 1833 roku, następnie była Marianne (1834), Margaret Emily (1837), znaną jako Meta, Florence Elizabeth (1842), Williama (1844-1845) i Julię Bradford (1846). Florence poślubiła w 1862 roku adwokata Charlesa Cromptona. Po publikacji pierwszej książki w 1850 roku wynajęli willę w Plymouth Grove, gdzie Gaskell żyła przez 15 lat - aż do swojej śmierci. Wszystkie jej książki, prócz jednej, zostały napisane w Plymouth Grove. Kręgi, w jakich obracali się Gaskellowie, obejmowały wielkich pisarzy, innowierców i reformatorów społecznych, takich jak William i Mary Howitt. Plymouth Grove odwiedzali Charles Dickens, John Ruskin, Harriet Beecher Stowe czy amerykański pisarz Charles Eliot Norton, zaś dyrygent Charles Hallé mieszkał blisko i uczył jedną z córek Gaskell gry na pianinie. Charlotte Brontë, bliska przyjaciółka Gaskell, odwiedziła ją trzy razy, zaś raz schowała się za zasłoną w pokoju gościnnym, gdyż była zbyt nieśmiała, by spotkać się z innymi gośćmi Gaskell. Gaskell zmarła w Holybourne w Hampshire w 1865 roku w wieku 55 lat. Dom w Plymouth był w posiadaniu rodziny Gaskell do 1913 roku. Prace Pierwsza powieść Gaskell, Mary Barton, została anonimowo opublikowana w 1848 roku. Najbardziej znanymi powieściami są Panie z Cranford (1853), Północ i południe (1854) i Wives and Daughters (1865). Stała się popularna głównie dzięki historiom o duchach, w których pisaniu wspierał ją Charles Dickens i który publikował je w magazynie "Household Words". Styl tych opowiadań, zaliczanych do fikcji gotyckiej, był zupełnie inny od stylu, który stosowała w powieściach. Gaskell ponadto napisała pierwszą biografię Charlotte Brontë, która odegrała znaczną rolę w odbiorze tej pisarki. Bibliografia Powieści *Mary Barton (1848) *Panie z Cranford(1851-3) (polskie wyd. 1970) *Ruth (1853) *Północ i południe (1854-5) *Sylvia's Lovers (1863) *Cousin Phillis (1864) *Wives and Daughters: An Everyday Story (1865) Kolekcje *The Moorland Cottage (1850) *The Old Nurse's Story (1852) *Lizzie Leigh (1855) *My Lady Ludlow (1859) *Round the Sofa (1859) *Lois the Witch (1861) *A Dark Night's Work (1863) Opowiadania *Christmas Storms and Sunshine (1848) *The Squire's Story (1853) *Half a Life-time Ago (1855) *An Accursed Race (1855) *The Manchester Marriage (1858), rozdział "A House to Let", napisanej wspólnie z Charlesem Dickensem, Wilkie Collinsem i Adelaide Anne Procter *The Half-brothers (1859) *The Grey Woman (1861) Inne *The Life of Charlotte Brontë Kategoria:Pisarze Kategoria:XIX wiek Kategoria:Elizabeth Gaskell Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1810 Kategoria:Zmarli w 1865